


Among The Stars and Sky

by teleogenesis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deity Au, M/M, One Shot, Space AU, black hole kageyama, space deity AU?, sun hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleogenesis/pseuds/teleogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was born in the heart of the very first sun, created to bring light into a cold, dark universe.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among The Stars and Sky

_ Warm. _

 

_ Bright. _

 

Hinata remembers the day of his apotheosis as clearly as he remembers the present. That single moment where the heavens gathered, in their beautiful chaos and splendor to conceive, out of nothing, a being of light and fire that was so powerful it radiated energy across the vast swath of darkness before it.

 

The very first sun.

 

It bathed everything it touched in light, warm touch breathing life into materials that had been frozen in the seas nothingness. For the first time since the beginning of the universe - which admittedly, hadn’t been quite so distant a moment - the shape and form of every little thing could be known. Wonderful colors burst into view, shades of vibrant orange and deep blue filling the inky darkness. The light stretched and stretched further into the abyss as the sun expanded, growing further, hotter, until the embryonic being inside it was finally ready to set foot into the universe.

Hinata had curled into the warmth of the newborn star as a child would do in the arms of its mother, humming with contentment and giggling softly as solar flares brushed across his cheeks. Though they left white-hot trails across his skin, they did not hurt, for his body burned with an even greater intensity, his core radiating raw, limitless energy. And from that core, he poured more and more into his birthplace, expanding it and making it burn brighter with every moment. He was so proud of how his energy had turned a once tiny speck of light into a mass that could light the center of the universe so brilliantly, how magnificently he had shaped this sun with his own hands.

But he knew he was meant for more. As dearly as he loved this sun, a whisper told him in the back of his mind that he was to leave - that he must. And so he parted from his birthplace with no small reluctance, striking out into the darkness where the light of his precious sun couldn’t reach on its own. Once he had reached a stretch where no light could be seen, he stopped. Then, carefully, he poured his heart’s energy into the palms of his hands, gathering it and molding it into the core of another, tiny sun. He grinned wider and wider as it grew, spinning and warm in his hands. Soon, it was large enough to engulf his entire body, and he watched with glee as it began to spread warmth and light to the cold space around it.

And so, that became Hinata’s existence.

He created sun after sun in his travels about the universe, dotting each place he visited with his precious works. Some were like his first, radiant, burning, and intense. But he slowly learned to make all different kinds of suns, and love each for their own unique spirit. Even the smallest sun became precious in Hinata’s eyes. Swiping his hand across a streak of blank sky and seeing it erupt in a shower of twinkling blue stars never failed to make Hinata lose his breath at the wonder and beauty of the moment.

And his love was no secret either. As the universe grew, more and more beings like Hinata came into existence, filling what was once a cold and lonely place with life, laughter, and happiness. These beings became company for Hinata, and they would run among the stars, trailing their fingers along the wisps of galaxies. Many of them admired his suns, marvelling at the beauty of the universe’s beautifully lit skies, and he relished every bit of praise. It was only natural, he thought, that everyone loved his suns as he did.

But even after countless eons of creating countless suns, the sun that was Hinata’s birthplace was still the fondest in his heart. He returned to it on occasion, nestling into its center for comfort, filling it with even more of his boundless energy. And with each visit it grew even larger, much to Hinata’s pleasure. Only a few thousand years had seen it grow to a size that would have seemed unfathomable to Hinata at the time of his birth - Truly, it could have swallowed a billion of its initial selves and still had room to spare. Though the borders of the universe were continually expanding outward, Hinata’s sun continued to reach out into the abyss, determined to shine its light upon every inch.

That sun was his pride and joy.

  
  
  
  
  


Yet a day came where he journeyed back to the center of the universe, his home, and found it dark and cold once again. Where his sun had been before, radiant, magnificent, was nothing. Panic washing over him, Hinata rushed towards the center where the heart of his sun had laid, the exact point in space where he had been born, and found an unbearable weight bearing down on him. It pushed at him from every angle, crushing his form into a tight, painful ball. He poured his energy out, trying desperately to light up the area, but found even that swallowed whole. The fledgling sun he had created in that moment was gone in an instant. For the first time in his life, Hinata found a darkness that his light could not cut through.

And for the first time in his life, Hinata felt fear.

He tore himself from the grasp of the darkness and fled to what was once the outer edges of his precious sun, gasping for breath that seemed to come much, much too slow. Whatever that thing was, it was horrendously powerful. Hinata glanced back at it over his shoulder, watching in stunned horror as the unknown thing warped stray rays of light around it, crushing them into nonexistence. It occurred to him, dimly, that whatever that thing was, it had surely destroyed his birthplace, as surely as it would have destroyed him had he stayed in its hold. A shudder ran through his body at the thought, and he swiftly turned himself away from the sight of it.

Never in his life had he known something cold and unfeeling enough to  _ destroy _ so entirely. Even the dark boundaries of the universe he pushed against were more of a challenge than a threat. But this thing - it  _ killed _ his home. Tears pricked at Hinata’s eyes as he realized that he would never again be able to envelop himself in the familiar warmth of his sun. He would never be able to watch with pride in his heart as it expanded, or gaze on its radiance from the very edge of the universe. The gentle, whispery touches of its flares, the first sensation he had known in this life, were gone. And it left him feeling so

 

_ so _

 

_ cold _

 

He sat there, on the edge of what should have been his sun’s surface, and cried and cried until it felt as though the universe had no room left for his anguish.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Though the memory of that terrifying darkness lived in the back of his mind, Hinata continued on his mission of filling the universe with light. He set about his task with even more determination than before, pouring energy from his hands, swirling galaxies into shape with the tips of his fingers. He swore that no matter what, he would fill the universe with so much light that that darkness would never be able to outmatch it. Even if his own, raw power could be swallowed, an entire universe worth of stars could not. Or at least, he hoped.

But it was as he was decorating the outer reaches of a solar system with stars (just a few extra ones, for good measure) he found himself looking to a system across the way and realizing with no small amount of horror that the sun he had placed there a few eons ago - Giant and brilliant - was gone. Panic rising in his chest, he raced to where the sun had been and found another dark point there, in the process of swallowing the last remnants of his creation whole. He knew that within moments that sun would be gone forever, leaving nothing but the crushing hole in its place. Just like last time.

Unlike last time though, there was someone there, at the edge of the blackness.

Hinata rushed forward to that person, calling out to warn them of the danger that darkness held. But as the person turned to settle their gaze on Hinata, he froze in place. This person - His eyes captured Hinata in a hold as strong as the bounds of the darkness before them, crushing the breath from his lungs with a simple look. His very being felt powerful, in a way that was so starkly different from Hinata’s own radiant power. It was as though he was being physically pulled to the being in front of him - As though his very presence was so powerful it could urge others to fling themselves into his grasp, to submit themselves to his mercy.

 

It was intoxicating.

 

It was  _ terrifying _ .

 

Hinata startled when he realized that the other being’s power had indeed, been physically dragging him closer without him noticing. He scrambled back to a safe distance and eyed the strange being with trepidation.

“You… Did you make that black thing?” Hinata asked, eyes narrowing. The man blinked slowly at Hinata before turning his gaze back to the hole beside him, contemplating. A moment of silence passed before he looked back at Hinata.

“I did.” His voice was smooth and deep, betraying no hint of guilt at all as he confessed. The man ran his hand over the edge of the darkness, in a way that seemed  _ fond _ , the same way Hinata ran his hand over the surface of his suns. He ground his teeth, fitting the stranger before him with a fiery glare that was fit to ravage entire galaxies.

“How many of those have you made?” Hinata grit out through his teeth, the power at his core bubbling hotly with his rage, spilling out energy that was simply swallowed up by the powerful being.

The man didn’t answer right away, his brows furrowing down into a look of concentration, as though he were carefully sifting through his memories for the answer. Hinata wanted to singe those brows right off his stupid face.

“... A few.” He ended up replying simply.

Hinata scoffed. “A few. Well,” He jabbed a finger at the man, a snarl twisting up his features, “If you think I’m going to let you keep making these… these  _ things _ , you’ve got another thing coming.”

“You just said ‘thing’ twice.” He shot back flatly.

“Shut up, you jerk!!” Hinata screeched with a stomp of his foot, “You’re missing the point!”

The man blinked, slowly, and then tilted his head just slightly to the side. “What’s the point?” Oh, how Hinata wanted to stuff this man right into the terrible holes he created.

“The point is, I’m going to stop you from making these things!” He declared, loudly. But the man still seemed entirely unfazed.

“That’s not possible.”

Hinata faltered at those words, spoken so calmly, so factually, it was as if he had said something as inherently true as his own name. He wished he could speak so absolutely of his own power in the face of this darkness. The memory of the hole that swallowed his home, how easily it sipped away his light, came back to him and he felt so unsure of his own strength. But there was no option to cow down in fear. He set his jaw and stared determinedly into the deep, deep eyes before him.

“Don’t underestimate me. I’ll make a sun so big and powerful that your darkness won’t ever be able to touch it. You’ll see.” And with those final words, Hinata turned on his heel and ran, determined to find a space where he could freely create the biggest, brightest sun possible.

  
  
  
  
  
  


After that encounter, Hinata poured his time into forming massive, radiant suns and little else. He didn’t waste a single moment throwing scores of small, twinkling stars into the sky, or sculpting towering, beautiful nebulas. All that energy was instead poured into behemoth after behemoth of light and fire, each one growing larger than the last. Their heat scorched Hinata’s fingertips as he shaped them, solar flares whipping violently at his skin as they expanded. He told himself each time, “This is the one. This will beat his darkness,” and believed it in his heart of hearts every time. And yet, when he finished one and circled back to check his former creations, he would always find one with a brand new black hole in its place. He would scream in frustration, tearing at his hair and cursing that man to nonexistence and back, before pulling himself back together and running off to make another sun that would be even hotter, even bigger.

But after some time, his energy began to wane. The constant pouring of energy was taking its toll on Hinata’s poor being, and the rate at which the dark holes appeared only seemed to be increasing. In fact, the monstrous things seemed to grow to scale with the suns they devoured, instead of being diminished by the outpouring of light and heat. They were quickly growing to thousands of times the size of the hole that had taken Hinata’s home.

Hinata collapsed atop his newest creation, the surface burning at his form painfully, so different from the cozy warmth of his lost home. From his perch he could see his the sun he had created before this one, slowly orbiting a massive black hole that was siphoning off its light - a hole that sat in the place the sun’s twin had once occupied. He had watched the same thing happen so many times now that he knew what was coming. The sun would soon be gone, leaving the hole in its wake, massive and powerful as the sun it had swallowed. He felt tears prick at his eyes, and brought a hand up to furiously scrub at them.

It was an impossible battle. Just fighting for this long had nearly drained Hinata of his life, and continuing any further would extinguish him entirely.

He let out a sigh, nuzzling into the surface of the sun and wishing it could bring him the same comfort of his first sun, so he could feel that sliver of happiness just one more time. But it only sparked and fizzled violently underneath him.

“... What are you doing?” A familiar, unwelcome voice came, and Hinata grunted his displeasure.

“Go away.”

Silence hung awkwardly in the air, and he hoped that meant the man had taken his order and left.

“I can’t do that.” Came the reply. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, angry tears spilling out the sides and onto the sun, sizzling into vapor on contact.

“Why not? Why can’t you just-” Hinata drew in a shaking breath, inwardly cursing his own weakness in this moment, “Just let me have this one thing without destroying it?”

“Destroying…” The man murmured back, and Hinata felt a dull stab of anger at his damned naivety, “You think I’m destroying your suns?”

Hinata opened his eyes in disbelief, snapping his head up to find the man right beside him, intense blue eyes boring down into his own. “... You make those black holes.”

“Yes.” He replied with a nod.

“And those black holes eat my suns.”

The man’s face pulled into a deep frown, and he physically leaned back from Hinata. “... In a sense.”

“So then-” Hinata hissed with a tone that oozed venom, glaring daggers into the man, “You’re destroying my suns.”

“I’m not.” He shot back, and Hinata actually screamed, his hands flying into his own hair to pull at it in frustration. The man startled at the sudden outburst, scrambling back from Hinata who quickly followed him, seething with white-hot rage.

“If you’re making those holes and those holes are responsible for destroying my suns, then you’re responsible for destroying my suns! Don’t try to push the blame off on something else, it’s you doing it! Your fault!” Hinata screeched as he grabbed at the man, searing heat pouring off of his body in wave after wave, setting fire to their surroundings, “You’re the one who destroyed my home with your  _ damned, disgusting thing _ !!”

And with that, the man finally seemed to react, his body seizing up and eyes going wide. Hinata fell silent at the sight, save for his furious, labored breaths, expecting an answer, an apology,  _ something _ to fall from the man’s lips.

What he didn’t expect, however, was for the man’s eyes to become bright with tears.

He blinked once, then twice, trying to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him, that the cold, uncaring man he had known wasn’t actually as much on the verge of tears as he was. And then he was suddenly, violently pushed away, crashing back into the burning surface of his sun.

“That  _ thing _ ,” The man hissed, “is my home too.”

Hinata stared at the man, mouth agape in his bewilderment, taking in the sight of his usually flat expression transformed into one of such anger, and  _ anguish _ . The man scoffed, his hands clenching and unclenching as though he were trying to decide whether to throw a punch or fling him away again.

“You don’t know, do you? You don’t know the first damn thing about what black holes are.” His voice was laced with fury, and stung at Hinata’s heart. He reached forward to grab at his wrist again, pulling him close despite Hinata’s startled cries of protest.

“Let go of me! I don’t wanna-!”

“Shut up, dumbass.” The man growled, tugging insistently at Hinata’s arm, physically dragging him away from the dying stars. He turned his attention away from Hinata and back towards the path before them. “Since you’re too stupid to figure it out yourself, I have to show you.”

Hinata glared hard at the back of the man’s head, wishing beyond all things that he could burn a hole right through it. But alas, his inky black hair seemed as unaffected by the bitter glare as much his black holes were by Hinata’s light - which was of course, not at all. He pulled with every ounce of his strength against the man’s hold, digging his heels in and trying with all his might to resist, but the gravitational pull was much too strong to resist, and he found himself spiritlessly following behind the man. 

Their walk was long, and the man did little to acknowledge Hinata more than simply tugging his hand in certain directions whenever the path seemed to fork or curve. They trudged through forests of spire nebulas, sparkling with clusters of stars that had been formed by Hinata’s hands. Even in the clutches of his declared enemy, Hinata couldn’t help but stare wondrously at them, admiring how well they had grown in his absence. He let out a soft hum as he ran the fingers of his free hand through their forms, watching their vivid colors swirl. 

When their path turned again, leading them towards a tiny galaxy that Hinata had filled with small, yellow stars, he found to his delight that a few of his precious creations had become strong enough to attract tiny planets into their orbits. He awed over them for a moment, feeling pride welling in his chest, when he noticed that he was no longer being pulled against his will. Curiously, Hinata turned to look at the man at his side, and found him gazing down at the galaxy before them as well. There was a certain tenderness in his expression that Hinata couldn’t have thought was possible, and especially not towards something he hadn’t created. They departed from the tiny galaxy without a word to each other, continuing forward on the path, the man’s grip on Hinata just a little less tight than it was before.

He continued to marvel at the celestial bodies they saw along their way, each sparking memory after memory in Hinata’s mind. He gasped in wonder as they passed his very first blue giant, the same as how he had gasped when the beautiful cerulean color had taken form in his hands. He giggled as they forged their way through a field of white dwarfs and their tiny flares popped ticklishly against his skin. He sighed in delight at the sight of two of his most vibrant galaxies colliding slowly, spinning themselves into one, an even more magnificent being than Hinata could have dreamed.

And when the man’s walk finally slowed to a stop, ending their journey at the edge of the black hole that swallowed Hinata’s very first sun, his heart sank.

After being reminded of all the beautiful creations he had filled the universe with, he didn’t want to think about the thing that could suddenly rip them all away. He didn’t want to think about the thing that had taken his home. But the man turned toward him, as calm as he was the first time they met, and whispered gently.

“Look.”

Hinata shook his head, turning his face away from the sight and screwing his eyes shut like a stubborn child. The man huffed in irritation, and tugged at Hinata’s hand insistently.

“ _ Look _ , you dumbass.”

Slowly, Hinata cracked open a single eye. The man sighed and simply pointed at the black hole before them. It was wholly the same as before. Big, but not as huge as his sun had been, and deeper,  _ blacker _ than any reach of space Hinata had ever seen. Rays of light simply bent around its form, creating a warped halo about it. Truthfully, the only thing that changed Hinata’s view of the thing now was their little trek through the universe, and how it reminded him of how much there was to lose at the hands of these awful things. Hinata grimaced, suddenly wishing he could push the man away.

But against Hinata’s will, the man tugged him closer to the black hole, until their bodies were brushing against the surface. Hinata shuddered at the way the darkness pulled at him, drawing him in closer and closer. The man held eye contact the entire time, his cool expression seeming to melt into one of comfort as the hole sucked them both in.

“Hey- Stop, I don’t want to do this, alright? I don’t want to go-” Hinata protested as the man began to melt away into the center, dragging them both into inky blackness. But the grip on his body was too strong, and within moments he found himself pulled beneath the surface.

The pressure that bore down on Hinata’s form as they sank deeper towards the center was excruciating. Just as before, it felt as though the hole was trying to crush him into nonexistence, and Hinata cried out in pain and found, to his horror, that the hole even swallowed the sound as it came from his throat. He pulled back at the hand that was taking him deeper, head swiveling back and forth frantically in a search to find some way out. But he found none. Inside this hole, there was no light, no comfort. Just pain. He bit down on his lip, tears pricking at his eyes as he realized that he would probably die here. He didn’t want to - not after he had just been reminded of all the splendors of the universe he loved so much. But what being ever truly wanted to die? He grasped blindly at the hand that was still pulling him forward, wanting to feel connected to  _ something _ in this terrible void, if his last moments were going to be spent here.

Though, as soon as his fingers circled about the man’s wrist, the pressure ebbed away, allowing Hinata to let out an audible sigh of relief. He looked forward and was startled to see the man in front of him, lit up by the gentle glow of Hinata’s body. He looked a little sheepish, eyes looking anywhere but Hinata, despite the fact they were facing one another. Hinata opened his mouth hesitantly, wanting to ask so many questions - But he found them die in his throat as something soft and  _ warm _ brushed against his leg. 

He yelped at the unexpected sensation, yanking the limb back from where it had been grazed, but as soon as he did a second tendril wisped over his cheek. It was a feeling that should have been strange, but there was something fond and familiar in the gentle caress that he simply couldn’t place his finger on. It reminded him of his earliest moments - of the way his sun’s rays would fan over his skin and envelop him in warmth as he nestled deep in its heart. But it couldn’t be the same. It couldn’t be. 

 

Right?

 

He looked up at the man before him, eyes wide from his sudden, startling realization, and the man looked back down at him with an even gaze.

“My holes aren’t destroying your suns,” He nearly whispered to Hinata, who shivered at the sound of his voice, “My holes  _ are _ your suns.”

Hinata opened his mouth, wanting to protest. Surely it was a joke. It was ridiculous to think that his suns, so big and beautiful could become something else, something so far removed from how Hinata had created them. But here, nestled in the heart of darkness, cradled in a comfort that was a similar phantom of the home he had known before, Hinata found himself unable to deny it.

“... You were born… because my sun got too big. It made a black hole.” With wonder in his eyes, Hinata gazed up at the man’s face, “It made you.”

“You’re ridiculous for not realizing it sooner, moron.” The man chided softly, and Hinata bristled, letting out a huff at the insult.

“Like I could have known!”

“Actually, you’re right. You’re definitely not smart enough to figure it out on your own.” The man snorted. Hinata reached up and pinched his arm in retaliation, delighting in the way he shrieked. He fired back, grabbing Hinata’s hair and yanking, while Hinata lashed out to slap at the man’s face. The two traded insults and blows back and forth, rolling around the comfortable heart together until their energy ran out and they sprawled out at the center, exhausted. 

“So…” Hinata managed to start in between his panting, “Does that mean… I can’t make big suns anymore-” gasp, “without you turning them into black holes?”

The man didn’t answer for a moment, his own laboured breathing cutting through the silence, before he seemed to find enough air to reply. “Yeah. There has to be a balance.” He took in a deep gulp of air, letting it settle into his lungs. “If you kept making suns without something to come in and clear them out, there’d be no room in the universe for anything else.”

Hinata turned his head on its side, peering at the man lying beside him. With each shallow breath, he drew in the sight of him, the shape of his profile, the way his hair draped over his face, smooth and liquid, so unlike Hinata’s wild and fiery form. As though sensing Hinata’s eyes on him, the man turned to look at Hinata in return. He felt an odd giddiness spring to life in his chest at the sight of those deep blue eyes.

“I guess I need you if I want to keep making suns, then.” Hinata murmured, holding their shared gaze steady. The man nodded slightly.

“And I need your suns too.”

Hinata giggled then, the sound bubbling out of him. “ _ Our _ suns.” 

The man stayed silent for a moment, his face betraying no hint of emotion, before he suddenly and  _ violently _ erupted into a magnificent shade of red. He sputtered as Hinata’s laughter grew stronger at the sight. “D-dumbass! What kind of joke-”

“Oh, you don’t like the idea of having suns together,  _ partner _ ?” Hinata teased, scooting closer as the man reeled back, delighting in how easily he was breaking through the stoicism he’d come to expect. The man turned his head away in an attempt to hide his embarrassment from Hinata’s prying eyes, but he was undeterred, simply crawling right up into his personal space until they were practically nose to nose. Hinata’s eyes, twinkling with amusement, met the man’s scowl once more, and he was about to open his mouth to continue his teasing when the other cut him off.

“... Kageyama.”

Hinata blinked, surprised by the sudden response. “... Ah?”

“My name,” He grumbled, “is Kageyama. And if you’re going to seriously call me your ‘partner’, you ought to tell me yours too.”

Silence fell between them once more, Hinata’s face growing warm with embarrassment of his own, the glow of it illuminating the space around them. The man’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before a smug grin overtook his face. 

“No.” Hinata gasped, realizing too late how his reaction had doomed him, “No, no.” Kageyama leaned back into Hinata who was attempting to mimic his previous retreat, scrambling away from the onslaught of teasing that was sure to be directed back at him now. “Y-you can’t just turn my words on me like that! That’s so unfair-!” He squeaked, trying in vain to cover his luminous blush with an arm. With a gentle, but firm hand, Kageyama reached out and pulled his arm away, allowing Hinata’s flush to fill their space with light and heat. 

“... Name?” He asked simply, drawing in close until they were inches apart once more. Hinata drew in a sharp breath, the fluttering in his chest growing, making his heart pound against his ribcage. It seemed Kageyama was going to be trouble after all - though in a way Hinata had hardly expected.

“It’s… Hinata.” He said breathlessly.

“Hinata.” Kageyama repeated back slowly, as if testing the syllables against his tongue. Gone was his smirk, replaced with a look that almost seemed… thoughtful. His gaze moved slowly over Hinata’s face, inspecting every little feature and mouthing the name over and over. Hinata was sure he was going to actually, physically burst into flame. 

When Kageyama’s eyes finally - mercifully - returned to Hinata’s, he smiled. But it was nothing like his teasing smirk, or the slight upwards turn of his lips when he looked at his black holes. 

It was beautiful, and genuine, and so, so  _ warm _ .

Hinata’s heart erupted into flame.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Time passed, as it always did, flowing on and carrying the universe with it, the two deeply entwined with one another, with space affecting time, and time affecting space.  The layout of the universe changed in its constant expansion, with stars drifting apart, and new ones rising to fill the empty space. And on occasion, when there came to be too much at once, a force swept in to wipe clean the slate, allowing the area to be filled anew. It was messy a messy and chaotic existence, where things could be thrown into mayhem by something as small as two tiny particles colliding.

There were a countless number of times when the space where Hinata and Kageyama had been born was filled again with stars, only to be wiped clean, ready to be decorated once more. They found sport in it, most times. Where Hinata would lay down too many suns, Kageyama would rush in to clear the space, both trying to outpace the other in a game that only they understood. It was a chaotic battle of light and sound against darkness and silence, but it was satisfying.

  
But when the battle would become too tiring, sapping them of their energies and forcing them to rest, they would find comfort in each other’s arms, lying together among a bed of stars and sky, and knowing that they would never choose to have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it only got gay like 0.032 seconds before the end
> 
> but thanks for reading anyway ☆
> 
> edit (6/27) : after re-reading this I found myself really unsatisfied with some of the pacing, so I re-wrote the entire ending scene to (hopefully) make it flow a bit better. learning and improving more and more each day, yay.


End file.
